ReVamping Claire
by LivingDeadChick
Summary: Claire is turned into a vampire, Shane can't stand the idea of what his girlfriend is… Who did it? And more importantly: Why? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

SPOV:

Claire hadn't been home (to the Glass House) for two days, I was starting to get worried. I know it was my fault she left. But I couldn't hold in my laughing when I saw her covered in chilli sauce. I know I wish I hadn't. Now, I don't think she wants me there. I just hope she won't leave me. I could never live with that.

Both Eve and Michael don't have time to see Claire. Eve's musical is coming up. Michael has one of his concerts tomorrow. The worst part is that after I finish work, I come home and spend the rest of the day thinking about Claire, waiting to she is she'll call.

CPOV:

I didn't want to leave on the day Shane laughed at me. But he reminded me of Monica when he did it. Always laughing at the smallest mistakes. I wasn't really mad at him, I can never be, but this time, my temper had snapped. It shouldn't have happened. What if he doesn't want me back? Even after two days of staying at my parents' house (another Founders House, just like the Glass House) I couldn't bring myself to call Shane. I'd been to Myrnin's lab. Apart form that I'd stayed at home. I was dying to be with one of my old friends. But both Michael and Eve were unavailable.

I decided to call Shane.

As soon as I'd called him, he picked up. Guess he did want to talk me after all.

"Shane, um, hi?" I couldn't hear any noise coming from the end of the phone.

"Hi, how are you?" came his silky voice from the other end.

"I'm OK, I was just thinking about you really… listen Shane, I'm really sorry for the way I acted, I was an utter fool, I'm really sorry…" I knew I was babbling, but I couldn't help it. Everything I'd been feeling the past two days were being said to Shane right at this moment.

"Hey, it's alright, I was more a fool than you were, I should've never laughed, I don't know how many times I've spilled the sauce and made myself look like an idiot. You shouldn't be apologising at all, Claire," he sounded too sweet and responsible, I wished he were here with me.

"Would you mind if I came over. For a while?" I asked, I knew I sounded a bit desperate, but I really missed him.

"Definitely. I've missed you so much," he replied.

"Me too, well, I'll see you there then, bye," I hung up and went straight up stairs to change into my favourite t-shirt and into my only pair of clean jeans. I felt so much happier after having spoken with Shane. I didn't want to waste a second longer here in the house. I wanted to be with Shane.

SPOV:

It took Claire less than fifteen minutes to arrive at the house. As soon as she opened the door, I was there, wrapping my arms around her and lifting her of the floor so I could see into her soft brown eyes. We stayed like this for a while, and then I closed the door with my foot and carried Claire to the couch. I put her down so she was sitting on my lap, facing me.

"How are you doing?" I put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine; I wish I hadn't waited so long to talk to…" I'd heard enough, I lowered my face so our lips touched and cut her off. Claire was as eager as I was, which suited me just fine. I started sucking on her bottom lip, willing her to open for me. I slid my tongue in an entered heaven.

It was then that I heard a loud crash from outside…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SPOV

"Claire, into the hidden room, _now_!" I ended our kiss and pushed her towards the stairs. The crash outside hadn't sounded accidental.

"Shane, no, I'll go get the weapons, but I'm not leaving," she argued, and before I could say another word, she was running for the kitchen. I head some metals clashing but remained where I was. She came out and threw two silver-coated knifes at me. I caught them midair and ran tot eh door. Claire followed. I hated having her anywhere near danger.

I opened the wooden door, and froze. Outside, two bloodsuckers were fighting, when I looked closer and recognised Michael. Shit! If I aimed the knife at the other vamp, I could end up hurting Michael, which meant I couldn't do anything to help. Damn it!

I looked around the place. Eve was being dragged away by a human man.

"Claire, stay here," I ran towards Eve and stabbed the guy in the back of his neck. He collapsed onto the floor, taking Eve with him. I pulled Eve from under him.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt?" I started looking for any bruising but thankfully, there wasn't any I could see. We had to get to the house before any vamps started smelling the blood and at the rate that the man's blood was flowing; there would be a couple in no time.

"Shane, shut up and let's get inside, Michael's nearly done," I turned around and noticed that Michael did have the situation under control. Eve had already started running towards the house, I followed, close behind. Seconds later, Michael was locking the door. He walked towards eve and pulled her to him. They started talking to each other. I guess it was time to leave them.

I looked around or Claire, but she wasn't anywhere. I went to look for her in the kitchen. The coffee maker was on and humming. Claire was seated on the table with four cups on the table next to her. As soon as she saw me, she got the expression on her face that she normally got when she was nervous. I went to her and put my arms around her.

"You listened," I spoke softly, so it was for her ears only.

"Why wouldn't I?" she replied. We'd all but forgotten everything around us. Eve's coughing brought us back to the present.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I need my daily intake of coffee you know, and it's not gonna serve it's self." she took her new mug with vampire fangs on it and Michael's mug and went to fill them both. "You'll have to fill your own," she left the room and Claire got up to go pour her own mug.

"You want some?" she asked quietly.

"What I want is probably not on your list," he replied, coming up behind me.

"Shane, later" she replied, colour rising in her cheeks, "Here you go," she handed me a cup of coffee and went to sit at the table. That was when I realized, that she was being quieter than usual. I pulled a chair up next to her and held her hand in both of mine, rubbing it warm.

"What's wrong?" She just shook her head. "Claire, look at me," she slowly lifted her head, "Tell me what's wrong," I said, while putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I've been getting messages, emails and notes. They all say the same thing, repeated, over and over: You're next, with a pair of fangs drawn underneath. I know people all over Morganville are being turned, but I'm protected, and by Amelie," she grew quiet and after a few minutes, I pulled her onto my lap.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took me a while to post this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV:

After me and Shane talked about what we'd done for the two days that we'd been apart, we went to join Michael and Eve. Michael explained what had gone on outside, while Eve stayed silent, gazing at Michael. I was going to ask her what was wrong later, when Michael and Shane weren't there with us.

After that was all over, Michael asked how I'd been and gave me, Eve and Shane tickets to his gig that was tomorrow. We weren't hungry after what had occurred, Shane got up and went to fetch a movie that he had rented and I got up to collect all the mugs and wash them before the movie started. Eve followed quietly behind; I guessed this was my chance to ask her. Even before I could get my first word out, Eve started letting everything out.

"Why did I just stand there, watching Michael fight? Why didn't I help? What if something had happened to Michael?"

"Eve, nothing happened, shh," I guided her onto a chair and let her cry it out. When I finished washing the dishes, I went back to her and we just sat there. Michael came in and stood there for a second.

"Film's started," he said and he went back to the living room.

"Come on Eve, Michal will get worried if you continue like this. Nothing happened and everyone gets into shock when something like that happens," Eve got up and walked into the living room while I followed. She went straight to Michael, who put his arms round her and I went to sit down next to Shane.

It was so like Shane to try to end the silences that had taken over in the Glass House. But none of us were in the mood and I was starting to get sleepy. Everything around me grew darker and fuzzier. The last thing I remember was Shane throwing a blanket over me.

It was the microwave's annoying ticking that woke me up. That was when I remembered I'd slept on the couch last night. I tried getting up, but my back ached from lying down on the hard, uncomfortable couch.

"Claire, are you awake?" Michael's voice came form the kitchen. "If you are, I need to ask to something," I got off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be back down," I rushed up the stairs, showered, threw on some clean cloths and walked downstairs, just as Eve came out of Michael's room. "Morning Eve." She didn't reply so I continued on, down the stairs, Michael closed the kitchen door as I walked in and gulped down some of his coffee.

"Claire, what happened with Eve yesterday? I come into the kitchen and she's nearly about to cry her eyes out," he kept looking at her with his piercing eyes.

"You'll have to ask her, she just got into the shower. You'll probably catch her before she goes to work." I went to pour my own mug but before I could, Michael grabbed me by the wrist.

"You don't understand, she's barely said anything and she treats me like I'm made out of glass, please," Michael had turned into a Michael I'd never seen before. I couldn't hold anything back from him when he looked like this.

"Eve thinks that she could have done more to help you outside yesterday, she thinks it was her fault that you ended up fighting. Michael, I really need to, school's already started," I left Michael standing frozen in the kitchen and went to collect my bag and get out of the house before Eve could get downstairs.

School was as boring as you could get in Morganville. Monica and her 'beg friends' ignored me and at the fifteen-minute break we got, I went to talk to Eve. She was really busy when I got there, so I waited. After serving a coffee to a jock, she left the girl at the till to do all the work and came to join me.

"Eve, how's Michael?" I waited, while she looked at me with her raccoon styled eyes.

"Why did you talk to him? I don't deserve him, I freeze when he's in the minimalist of dangers. Imagine what I'd do if he were in real serious danger," she took a few deep breaths and continued, "He's fine, I left him at home practicing for his gig tonight." she went back to work after that, and I ordered my usual mocha. Michael and Eve usually had little arguments now and then, but his felt different somehow.

I promised myself that I wouldn't get into their arguments anymore. I couldn't stand school anymore after what had happened between me and Eve, and my next lesson was too boring and didn't have too much movement and thinking involved to keep me busy. So I decided to go home. On my way, I stopped at a store and went to get some chilli and other essentials in the house that were needed.

When I got out of the store, I felt the sun's rays burning my back. I walked as fast as I could home and made it without it getting to bad. I put the chilli into the kitchen and was making my into the living, when Shane entered and came straight to me.

"What happened? You don't usually bunk off," I ignored his question and took his hand into mine, while guiding his mouth down to mine. He didn't resist and held me even closer, while greedily kissing me. When we finished kissing, he went to the fridge and took out three sodas.

"Is this why you bunked off school?" his voice deeper than usual. He came back and we went into the living room.

"Nuh-uh, I just didn't feel like anymore school. Aren't you supposed to be working today?" we both sat down opposite Michael and next to each other.

"It was my day off today, so I stayed home with Michael." we stayed sitting next to each other, listening to Michael rehearse for his gig tonight.

I know Michael was the one who was supposed to be really nervous, but after reading yet another text message from my stalker, I was feeling scared, nervous, frightened, all at the same time. What if they attacked me tonight? There was going to be too much noise in the hall and too many people there, that me not being there would go unnoticed.

"Claire, Claire, did you hear what I just said?" Shane's voice brought me back to the living room.

"No, what did you say?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"I'm having you glued to me tonight at the gig. You're not gonna go anywhere without me, not after what you told me last night, OK?" he said, as if he had been reading my mind. "Michael, you agree, don't you?" Michael looked up and nodded, then went back to playing his guitar. I guess Michael was feeling down, just as Eve had been. I was partly my fault, and I hated it.

We all heard the door being slammed and Eve's heavy Doc Marten boots trudging along the hallway. She went straight upstairs not even saying hello to any of us. Again, I guess it was partly my fault.

In the next hour, we were all getting ready for Michael's gig. I was so glad that Shane was with me tonight, because I had a feeling it was not going to be what Michael's fans were expecting…

**A/N**

**Hope you'll like it, but please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV:

I stormed into my bedroom and threw myself onto my bed. I didn't bother getting rid of my Doc Martins. Why did Claire have to tell Michael? I'd been planning to leave, but now Michael won't let me out of his sight. I could try to leave at the gig tonight, but that would hurt Michael's feelings even more. I hated myself for even coming to live with Michael. Now, I had to leave him, even though he said (so many times) that he loved me.

After sobbing for a couple of minutes, I got up and showered, wiped off all my makeup. by the time I had finished, I had gotten into my black knitted dress and wrapped a black and while scarf with skulls around my neck, tonight I went with my mid-heels, my face was covered in my usual makeup and I'd put on my blood red lipstick to put a little colour into my outfit.

I knew if I stayed in my room, I'd never get downstairs and everyone would worry about me. I trudged downstairs and found everyone on the couch and chairs. I saw Michael's expression and tried not to laugh at it. Shane and Claire were having another one of their makeout sessions. I went to Michael and apologised.

"Michael, I'm sorry. My temper's been going on and off all week. I…I," I turned quiet and he just looked at me for a while. Then he carefully lifted my chin and looked deep into my eyes. It felt like there was nothing but him and me in the room. Just then, we were so very rudely interrupted by Shane's coughing.

"I insist on both of you getting a room, because this really ain't working,"

"Get lost Shane," I said half-heartedly. I was too busy staring into Michael's deep, warm eyes to be anything but calm and happy. I then heard Claire tell Shane to go upstairs with her so they could leave us alone, together. I didn't want to leave tonight. But I was just messing with Michael's future.

"Eve, I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm sure you're not gonna leave me," it was at times like these that I didn't know whether to listen to myself and leave or listen to Michael and stay. It was like having the Devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other. "Eve, please promise me, I won't be able to live if you leave, and in no way is it your fault that I end up fighting with lowlifes." he turned quiet for a moment, studying me, then continued, "Please Eve," after he said all that in such a sweet voice, I couldn't do anything but promise.

"I promise," I couldn't leave him, not when I understood how much he cared for me…

SPOV:

After what went through in my bedroom with Claire, we both had to get ready all over again.

"Shane, how long does it take you to get ready in there," I knew I was taking too long in the bathroom, but I was being sidetracked about night. Just like Claire, I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be a good night. "Shane!" Claire had started banging on the door. I went to open the door and found a frustrated Claire on the other side.

"Sorry," I pressed my lips to hers for a second and turned to leave, but I was stopped by Claire pressing herself to me.

"Please stay with me all through tonight, I know I don't normally get this frightened, but, this is just…" I didn't know what to do; Claire had never been like this before, ever. But I guess after having been sent anonymous texts and emails, it would be distressing.

"Claire, tonight I'm not letting you out of my sight. If I could, we wouldn't be going at all, but it's Michael's gig, so. Come on, go on and shower, and I'll wait for you out here, everything is gonna be alright," I spoke softly so she could see that I meant every word, even if I couldn't guarantee that everything would be alright. I kissed her softly, and went into her bedroom, waiting for her.

MPOV:

I'd never thought that Eve would ever think about leaving me, and after I'd told her I loved her so many times. I guess I just had to trust her. We had to leave soon so we wouldn't be late. But right now I was to busy to be caring about anything but Eve.

"Michael, we really should get moving, we're going to be late, and as you're performing, we need to be there even earlier." she got off of my lap and sauntered up the stairs. Not long after, Shane came downstairs and went straight into the kitchen, then came back out.

"What happened to you, man?" he'd stopped in front of me and I realized that I did look like quite a mess.

"Nothing," and my voice was still quite husky and the cushions were all over the place. "We're leaving in a few, so tell Clair and Eve to hurry. I'll get the car warmed up and ready." after staring at me, he gave up and went upstairs.

CPOV:

We got to the town hall just in time and got the best seats (as per usual). Eve couldn't stop jumping out of her seat because she was so excited, but I'd gotten used to it after all the times that she had done it. I had my head on Shane's shoulder and I was listening to Michael's amazing musical skills.

During the break that Michael got from performing, I got up and went to the ladies room, while Shane waited outside. I was just about to close off the water, when a baseball bat came down on the back of my head and I see nothing but an endless black whirlpool…

_**I am so so so sorry that it took so long for me to update. **_

_**Again, I'm so sorry**_

_**Hope you all like it ; )**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. **_

CPOV:

The first thing that I saw when I woke up was darkness, and a really foul stench. Where was I? I certainly wasn't at the Glass House. I guess I would know soon enough…

I woke up again, and found a bowl of soup and water next to the bed. At least they didn't want me to starve, and then I heard voices coming from the somewhere close by.

"…we have to report back to the boss, we captured her and now, we can do what we have been expected to do." the voice sounded familiar. But where had I heard it?

No, no it couldn't be, not my history professor. How did he find out that I knew where Ada was? Who could have told him? There were so many questions that I needed answers too! But the most important one was: Why me? The only thing was that right now, I was too angry, too sad, and still, too exhausted, to even try to do anything but rest and to see what was going to happen. I was cut short of my thinking, when someone knocked on the door. I pretended I was sleeping as someone entered, I couldn't tell who it was as I had my eyes closed. But the smell of warm bread started to fill the air. My stomach began to grumble. Great! That blew my sleeping façade off.

"I heard that, I know you're no longer asleep, so you can stop faking," I opened my eyes and saw someone, I would never have imagined alive! I closed my eyes again and opened them, but still he stood before me, looking as real as he had done a couple of weeks ago.

"Sa... Sam! Aren't you, d… dead?" I still couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sam had died, he'd sacrificed himself, and we'd all seen it. It couldn't be true. This is all a dream. _Wake up! Wake up! _This was all a stupid nightmare. It couldn't possibly be true. I mean, he'd died, nearly the whole of Morganville had seen it. Amelie still wasn't back to normal after Sam had... _was supposed_ to have died. Why hadn't he come back to us, to Amelie, who had changed so much during the few weeks? What were his reasons for staying hidden, with these... things?

Sam still hadn't replied, but had stayed quiet throughout the time I had been thinking. He opened his mouth, closed it and started talking. "I didn't die, it was close but," he paused for a few seconds and continued, "something happened, I had to come here and do run some errands for the person who stopped me from dying. But you don't need to know anything else and I don't need to tell you anymore. I just came in to check on you and I see you're fine, so enjoy your meal and I'll be seeing you later on, when there will be a slight change concerning you." On that he turned and left, leaving me utterly puzzled by what he had said and frightened by what he could have meant. I decided I would leave my questions for later and eat what had been made for me. I was starving after not eating since yesterday morning.

I gobbled everything up and went to lie down on the bed. What could Sam have meant when he said that was to be a slight change concerning me? What were they gonna do to me? I'd have to wait and see.

After giving up on trying to discover what Sam had meant, I stared up, into the ceiling, wondering what Shane, Michael and Eve were doing. They must have discovered I was missing after. Wait, how had they kidnapped me, nearly all of Morganville were there. Had they taken me out of the front door, back door? Though the toilets? My questions just kept growing and growing. All I wanted was to be back at the Glass House with Shane, Michael, Eve and me sitting around the table eating chilli. Nothing else. If that was all that I could have for the rest of my life, I would be happy. But this, I just hated. Not knowing what was going to happen was one of the most terrifying experiences ever.

From somewhere close, I heard footsteps coming my way. Only one pair, I stiffened and this time I didn't bother pretending that I was asleep. They unlocked the door and I turned my head round to find Sam there, again, I couldn't get it through my head that he was alive. I carefully sat up and looked at him, trying to find anything that was wrong, to support what I was thinking. _It's just someone who looks like Sam._ And after looking him over thrice, I couldn't see anything wrong, so I ended up looking at face.

"Come on, you need to come with me," and with that he walked out of the room, and waited outside. I stood up slowing and walked out. He gestured that I should keep walking, and I did. A few times he directed me on which ways I should turn and then we got there. Even though I didn't know what 'there' was, I did have a _very_ bad feeling about it.

Sam opened the door for me and we both entered. The first thing I saw when I entered was that there was no colour in the room. Just black everything, just as the rest of the place had been. Barely any colour. Where had they brought me?

"Sit down in that chair over there," I stood where I was and crossed my arms across my chest. "Claire, this can be as difficult as you make it, either way, you're going to find yourself in that chair." I continued standing there ignoring his commands. Why should I listen to him, he was part of all of this.

I felt his arms grab me, and the next thing I knew was that I sitting on the chair, and Sam was fixing the wrist and ankle holders around them. I tried to move but he had tightened them just the right amount so that I couldn't move but so they wouldn't hurt me. I kept struggling, hoping that the leather wasn't as strong as it seemed. But it didn't budge.

"Why are you doing this? What are you going to do to me?" even though I wanted my voice to sound strong and angry. It turned out pleading which only made me feel and seem weaker.

"I'm thirsty, and maybe a little curious," a thought ran through my head, _he wants to change me._ I tried screaming, but he was there, right in front of my, covering my mouth with his hand, trying to muffle the sound. Then I tried kicking, but I remembered that I had leather straps around my ankles and wrists. "Shut up, you can't escape, and everyone else agrees with what I am about to do," he took his hand away from my mouth and I didn't continue screaming because somehow, I knew he was telling the truth. Whatever I saw now was going to be the last I would see as the human me.

Sam lowered his mouth down to my neck and took a sniff of me. By what I has seen today, the Sam I knew had changed, or those who had saved him, had done something to him, to change him into a ruthless vampire because, the Sam I knew would never have thought of hurting someone, much less bit them. Then, because I couldn't stand Sam smelling me, I tried to turn my head but he just held my head in place and sunk his fangs into my skin. The seep pulls he took gave me a headache and I after each pull I became less and less aware of the surroundings.

When, Sam pulled away and fell to the floor, I became so much more aware of my surroundings. But I felt the need for blood. And as each second passed, it became more primal. I was still tied up but I was sure I could break them away easily enough. I pushed my hands from side to side, and slowly the threads of the leather started to fray and they broke after my fourth attempt. Then I pulled the leather around my ankles away just as easily. But what I hadn't noticed was that Sam had recovered and was right behind me, ready to take hold of me when I finished freeing myself.

He pulled my arms behind my back and put me in a chair that had steel brackets. For this, I was strong enough, but I had to try to pull free of Sam now. I twisted and turned, even tried to kick him and even though it caused him to stumble a few times. It didn't prevent him from putting me in the chair. As he tried to tie me to the steel brackets, I punched in the face which made him stumble and fall and I ran at my fastest pace (which had increased so much). I didn't know which way I was supposed to go to get out of here. But after I had been through the change, my senses had sharpened and I could smell the oxygen that came from outside, so I followed that, and hoping at the same time that I wouldn't get caught. I kept running even when I was out of the building. Trying to get away from there as fast as I could.

After I thought that I was quite safe. I stopped and tried to look for anything that might help me get home. There were bins everywhere, dilapidated buildings everywhere and from that simple description, I knew where I was, even though I wasn't very familiar with the place. I was on the wrong side of town, where all the nasty, heartless vamps lived. But after having to come here a couple of times, I did remember the way home.

Home! What was I going to tell Shane, and Michael and Eve? Michael would realize as soon as I stepped foot in the house, and Eve wouldn't really mind would she? I mean she had a boyfriend as a vampire. But Shane was the real problem here. He hated vampires. I left that for another time and focused on navigating my way home.

_**I know how tedious it is to post reviews. But I really get motivated by them. Also, if you all can, I'd like things that I could do better in the story and improve on. Thank you. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**So we've found out who did it, and in the next few chapters we'll be finding out why. Enjoy!**

**Thank you for the few reviews I got, but I would really like to look on the site and find more reviews. It really helps me get motivated. Please comment on what you would like to happen next or what you think would happen next. I know it really gets more than a little annoying when people ask you to do this, but it helps and encourages. **

SPOV:

I couldn't stand this anymore. Waiting that is. We'd checked everywhere. But I hadn't even seen her exit the toilets. That was the thing that puzzled me the most. I knew she would never leave me, I just told myself that that was not what had happened. I just hoped that we would find her soon. I couldn't stay like this. Not knowing where she was, unconscious or conscious. Had someone taken her? Or had she left on her own? Would she be back before I lost my mind?

I knew that it was still early and maybe she had gotten lost and nothing else had happened. But getting lost lead to more serious things here in Morganville. I stood up from my bed and went to turn off the light. If I was to try to find her, I had to calm myself and lose every negative thought in my mind. I went back to my bed, this time more carefully, as not to bump into anything. I closed my eyes, and breathed in deeply. I wouldn't let Claire out of my sight whenever it was that I found her and I hoped that it would be soon.

CPOV:

If I were to get home before the sun came out, I would have to move quicker and think quicker. My brain wasn't working properly, it was demanding blood. But I couldn't go up to someone and stick my new fangs into them. So I tried to ignore it, and concentrated on getting home.

When I passed common grounds, I saw that Oliver was peering through the windows. I hid my face and continued running at my new, fast speed. What would I do when everyone knew that I was a vampire, because I couldn't exactly hide, could I? What about school? I can't go to school and expect everyone not to notice. Oh no! Monica! How was I supposed to prevent her from bothering me all day, after she found out that I'd become this! I guess I would have to sort it all out once I got home. Just like all the other problems that had come up within the last two hours.

The next thing I knew was that I was standing right outside the door, but I wasn't too nervous, and frightened to open it. _You'll have to eventually, unless you want to fry out in this sun!_ I carefully opened the door as silently as I could and stepped in. I stood there for a minute and listened to everything that was going on. I could hear Eve and Michael talking in the kitchen while someone stirred the spaghetti and Shane was upstairs moving around loudly upstairs. I walked down the hall and opened the door to the kitchen. Both Eve and Michael turned the second I walked in the kitchen.

"Hi?" I said quietly. Michael had that glint in his eyes. He knew what had happened. I just hoped he would wait when we were alone and then after he knew, that was when I was hoping to tell Eve and Shane. I walked forward and stood against the wall. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, but instead, my throat burned for blood, and Eve was sooo close. _Noo!_ What was I thinking; it was Eve I was talking about. I needed blood and I needed it now. I hadn't drunken any and I didn't think I was going to last very long if I didn't, I just hoped that Michael would lend me a bottle of blood when Eve left the room. Just as I was finishing that thought, Eve came at me and squeezed the life out of me. If I hadn't just recently turned into a vampire, I would have had bruises, and lots of them.

"Where were you? I've been worried sick! We've all been worried sick!" I hoped she didn't realize how cold I'd become all of a sudden, but the way she kept looking at me, it seemed that she didn't care about anything apart from the fact that I was alive and well. The happiness in her face seemed to fill the whole room with light. I'd only been gone for… for. How long _had_ I been away? I was hoping to ask Michael after. I glanced towards Michael and he gave me a slight nod and a smile, probably saying that we were going to have a chat of our own later. But it was at that moment that I heard Shane coming down the stairs. Shane would probably be more vigilant and feel how cold I was. I turned around and smiled and even though I was nervous, I was also so glad to see Shane again.

He came straight to me and hugged me tightly, whispering '_I missed you so much' _over and over again. He pulled away and I spoke quietly, so only he could hear.

"Me too," We both turned around towards Michael and Eve. They both stared at me intently; I could almost hear the clicks in Michael's brain, trying to make sense of my conversion. Eve had a big smile on her face, making her face (which was covered with her usual makeup) look almost angelic.

"Claire, where were you? We've all been going mad trying to find anything that could explain you vanishing into thin air." I turned around slightly, just so I could look up into Shane's face and answered him.

"I… I sort of got into a little trouble. Listen I really need to eat something, then I need to got and sleep, I'm exhausted. We'll discuss this tomorrow, OK? Please?" I looked around and slowly, one by one, they all nodded. I smiled and remembered that ever since I had entered the kitchen, Eve had forgotten to stir the spaghetti and by now it was probably stuck to the bottom of the saucepan.

"Eve, I think that you should probably empty the saucepan and I'll make something quick for all of us, you all go wait in the lounge." Both Eve and Shane left, but Michael stayed behind. I went over to the fridge and took out the items to make four sandwiches. I put then onto the counter and turned around. Michael went over to the fridge and took out a bottle of blood. He brought it over and handed it to me and I gulped it down while he waited. Once I had finished, I threw it away and Michael started the conversation.

"Who and where?" As simple as that, but the answer wasn't quite as simple. How would I tell him that him grandfather, Sam, was the one behind it, even though I could tell he was under some kind of influence. What would Sam do? I looked at him again, and watched as his face grew inpatient. I went straight to the point, but left out who had done it, for now;

"I… I became… he turned me into a vampire about an hour ago. And I got out as soon as he fell to the ground; I jumped up and got out of the building. I got home… somehow by remembering little things about each of the streets I went past. Oliver nearly saw me, and that's about it." He looked away from the spot above my head and concentrated on my face.

"You'll tell me who did it, and where it happened, not just that you found your way here by recognizing different things on your way."

"I… he… I can't tell you, you don't want to know… it's too long to explain. Let's just leave it as someone changed me and maybe some other time I'll tell you, please, not tonight, not after what just happened, and anyway, Eve and Shane are waiting for their sandwiches." I turned around and finished preparing the food and took hold of two of them and sent them to both Eve and Shane. I went back and took Michael's and my plate. I headed into the lounge and Michael followed.

Dinner went by really quietly, and then a film was put on and we all sat down on the couches and started at the screen, our eyes open but not seeing. I had my head on Shane's chest and his arms were around me. He still hadn't realized what I was yet. But I was going to tell him later, once everyone had gone to their rooms. Or Michael had gone into Eve's room.

After the film finished, everything went by in a blur. We turned off the TV, washed the dishes, each had a shower, and went into our bedrooms. I sat down on my bed and waited for Shane. How would I tell him? Would he want to be with me after? I would wait and see. I heard the bathroom door opening and closing, my stomach started twisting, then butterflies had somehow entered and were fluttering around. Shane entered and was just pulling his t-shirt on when I got a glimpse of his abs. He looked at me and if I could still blush, my whole face would have been red.

"Shane… I… need to tell you something." He came and sat next to me and waited, "I don't know how to tell you, but I'm… I've become… a… vampire," I looked up into his face and waited for what he would say, and more importantly, what he would do. I could see so many emotions going through his face, anger, sadness, irritation, confusion, curiousness… Why did something like this happen to me? For Shane's sake. He never liked vampires, and never will. He puts up with Michael being one, but, having a girlfriend as a vampire was something Shane's wouldn't be able to cope with quite so well. But I was hoping he could give me a chance. Just one, to show him that I hadn't really changed, it was just that I felt a bit colder, I had to drink blood as well as other foods, and could hear, see, smell and move quicker than humans.

"When? Was it today?" Shane was looking at me as if I were someone who had entered his life a few minutes ago. As if I were a stranger to him. I got off the end of my bed and went and lay on it. Shane followed and we both ended up next to each other.

"Yes, it happened today, but I didn't ask for it to be done to me, they kidnapped me and did it. I'm sorry Shane. So sorry," I moved away slightly, I didn't think he would be all too happy to be near me after what I just told him. I caught sight of me moving from the corner of his eye and turned and pulled me back to him, as if proving that he didn't care, but I knew. I knew he would never treat me the same.

"We'll figure this out, we always do…" and with that we both fell asleep, in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have seen how many people have read this story and how many have reviewed it. Please, please, please review it, and please give me any feedback on how I could improve it. It would be really helpful to get as many reviews as possible. And the more reviews I get the faster I'll update! **

EPOV:

I still couldn't get my head round the fact that Claire was a vampire. Like Michael. It was absurd. Claire had been human only a few hours ago. But I guess the same thing had happened to Michael. But the thing was, Michael was different. He was a ghost before he had got turned, and Claire was a normal teenager. I hadn't even felt her coldness when I'd hugged her yesterday. I was too caught up in Claire arriving home safely. But whatever! Even if Claire turned out to be a green alien, I'd still love her. I stopped thinking about Claire for a moment and finished washing the suds off, before Shane started hitting on the door again, even though I had a feeling that Claire had told Shane about what had happened yesterday.

I finally managed to get out of the bathroom and hurried to get out of the house and not be late again for my new job. As it was summer vacation, I'd gotten a job at Oliver's Café. After having tried all of the other shops near the house, I went to Oliver's and asked for my job back, but only temporarily. After I'd finished my shifts today, I was hoping to go home and find Claire there by herself and talk to her. Just to make sure she was alright. I could almost imagine what it felt like to change so dramatically in a day.

SPOV:

Claire was a vampire. We now have two vampires in the house; Claire and Michael. My girlfriend was a vampire. But I still loved her. I think. But over time, I was going to have to learn that Claire was the same person as before. I had to. I couldn't let the fact that Claire was a vampire get to my head. It _was _still the same Claire. I turned over on my bed and looked at my alarm clock. _9:00am. _I'd spent nearly an hour just thinking about what Claire had told me last night. I didn't have anywhere to go today, but I couldn't spend anymore time in bed. I got off the bed as slowly as I could, trying to pass the time because I didn't think today was going to be so much fun, more like quiet and serious. And then something occurred to me. What would everyone else think about Claire? Myrnin, Oliver, Amelie. Did they even care?_ Stop! Stop thinking like that. You love Claire. You didn't care what people thought about her before. So why should you care now?_ I went to Claire's bedroom and knocked. Nothing. I knocked again. I waited and still: nothing. I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Claire? Claire? Are you alright?" I listened for something, even for the slightest noise on the other side, but nothing came. Claire wasn't sleeping. She never slept this long. But she couldn't go outside either. She'd burn. So I guessed she didn't want anyone near her or with her. I was going to let her stay in there for a while but eventually, I was going to find a way in. Either through the door… or another way. I went into the bathroom and had a slow shower. If the hot water hadn't run out, I wouldn't have even gotten out of it. Then, after that, the hours and minutes just went by as slowly as it could have possibly gone. After waiting for what felt like days to me, I went and tried Claire's door again.

"Claire, can I please come in. I'm worried about you. Don't you remember what I told you last nigh…" the door made a little squeak and Claire stood on the other side, with tears steaming down her face. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her hair looked as if she hadn't combed it for days. Neither of us said anything, but Claire took a step forward and wrapped her arms around me and cried. I carried her over to the bed and put her down. I climbed in next to her and stayed there, rubbing her back and just waiting for her to let all her tears out. I had all day and night. As long as Claire needed me, I was here for her. Claire pulled her head up, off of my wet t-shirt and she looked a bit better than she did before, calmer, as if she had pulled a heavy weight off her shoulders.

"Shane, I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to ignore you before. I just… sorry." She looked away then and stayed quiet.

"I think I deserved it. After what happened last night, I deserved it." After that brief conversation, we stayed quiet, just enjoying the quiet atmosphere. I didn't think anyone was home. I hadn't been downstairs to check. But if anyone had been, then they would have come up to see if either I or Claire was sleeping, ill, or awake. Eve had probably gone to her summer job at Oliver's and Michael was probably doing something for Amelie. We had another few hours left until Eve arrived. And they passed quickly. Both of us had a shower (separately) and went down for late breakfast of coffee and toast with butter. While we ate our late breakfast we sat in front of the TV and watched some of the comedies that were on, to cheer both of us a bit more.

"I love you," I'd been so enclosed, thinking about what Claire was thinking, that I almost missed it. She pushed me down on the love seat and kissed me. At first it was soft and light, then it turned deep and both of us we breathing deeply. And by the end of it I could barely breathe at all. But I didn't care, Claire still loved me and I her. After that, she cuddled up with me and we both sat there, watching film after film, until Eve arrived. We hadn't talked about what had happened to Claire, but I didn't think we needed to; we both were fine with it. We just had to ignore everyone's reactions when Claire went out tonight, or whenever it was that she would, and as long as Michael, Eve, Claire and I stuck together nothing was going to hurt us.

It was Claire who heard someone pulling into the drive, and as soon as she told me, we both went to the door, Claire behind it because it was still day, and I opened the door to let Eve in. and then quickly shut it because I could already smell Claire's skin burning, even though she hadn't been directly in front of the sun. Whilst Eve cleaned up, I brought Claire to the kitchen to cool her down a bit with cold water. I like it did help, as she did loosen up a bit after I was through with it. Eve joined us and we talked and talked about we'd done all day and after that Eve asked a question that I was hoping to avoid.

"Claire, who did this to you?" even though she said it softly, I felt Claire stiffen. It'd been worse last night, and ii could understand that, but what was so terrifying about her captor, or captors? And as much as I wanted to know, I didn't want Claire to be too uncomfortable an about telling us. She would tell us whenever she was ready. That much I was sure of. I looked back to Eve and signaled quickly and quietly for her not to say anything more. If Claire hadn't been so enclosed with what had happened yesterday, then she would have noticed for sure. She was a vampire now. And after thinking, Claire said,

"It doesn't matter, what matters is what happens from here, right?" she didn't sound so sure of herself but I agreed, just so we could get past this whole awkward situation. Claire would tell us when she was ready to, not when others wanted her to. It was just how she got through life.

After that situation, Claire was quieter and Eve didn't ask anymore questions about what happened-thankfully. Michael arrived an hour later while I was in the kitchen making my chilli sauce for dinner. He came in and got some water out of the fridge.

"How was it today? Claire alright?" he looked up after he'd drank two cups of water. He must have had a long day.

"Quiet, slow, and Claire has been really down, but she'll come round when she wants, it's better that way." I continued stirring the chilli, so it wouldn't stick to the pan and turned to face Michael again. And from that we told each other what we'd done all day, and that turned into us teasing and joking with each other, just like we always did.

By the time we'd all finished our dinners and chatted, like every other night, it was midnight and we all could barely keep our eyes open. And then Claire turned serious.

"I know how it's annoyed you all, me keeping what happened yesterday quiet. But I think I'm ready to tell all you guys." She was quiet for a few moments, probably thinking how she was going to tell us and continued, "I'm gonna tell you everything that happened, from the beginning. I went to the toilets and then I got hit over the head with something, and the next thing I knew was that I was in a manky room and it was light outside. I heard voices and then after a while I woke up again and found food next to the bed I was laying in and…" she paused during this part and I could see she was having a really hard time saying what she wanted, as if she didn't want to upset us.

CPOV:

How would they react when I told them that Sam was still alive, not in his right mind, and was one of my abductees? I could hardly believe it and I had him right in front of me, standing talking, moving. "Sam came into the room." I paused at this point.

"What do you mean 'Sam came into the room'? He's dead Claire, we all saw him, and he sacrificed himself for us all, so Bishop would leave Morganville alone." I looked around and saw that Michael didn't believed what I'd said and neither did Eve.

"I saw it with my own eyes, and don't tell me it was an illusion, he was also the one that changed me. But the thing is that he didn't seem to be himself during the time that I was around him, I don't know why, but he was really arrogant, and the Sam we knew was anything but arrogant." There was about a minutes silence and Eve spoke up.

"It could have been someone who looked like Sam, cause so far, I don't know anything that can bring back the dead, and as much as I like to think so, I don't there is a way to do that, but can we leave that for a minute and can you finish what happened to you?"

"Sure, so Sam turned me and I pushed him to the floor as he was weak from turning me and escaped, I navigated my way here as I didn't know where I'd been taken and then you all know the rest." Michael had been sitting there so quietly, and the only time that was, was when he was thinking about something important or trying to find a way to solve a problem, a difficult one. Then he spoke up.

"What we need to do is to find out whom they are, the people that abducted you and we need to find the reason why. Otherwise, we'll never know why they took you. It wasn't because they've been taking other people in Morganville. You're known here, you've got the Founder's symbol on you. Who would be so stupid as to do that? But we will find out… eventually."

And with that we all went to our beds and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, even though I'd slept a lot last night. But the next few days were going to be busy, very busy.

**Tell me what you think about it and I'll post the next chapter ASAP!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this has taken me kind of a long time to upload, but for the past 3 weeks I've been on holiday and I didn't have access to the internet either. So sorry. But I'll hopefully have the next chapter ready in the next couple of days. Enjoy! **

**And please let me know what you think.**

MPOV:

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs. I guess the others took me seriously last night because they were all downstairs, ready for what was to come during the next few days. When I walked in, no one paid any attention to me. They carried on eating, which was fine with me, and as I glanced at Shane and Claire, I saw that they were back to how they had been before Claire had changed, as much in love as before. It was really nice to see them this way. And Eve and I were as happy and in love as before we had the little argument some nights before. Eve was the light that brightened my dull, dark day. The every essence of why I lived in this world. And the only reason why I was still in Morganville. When we'd all finished breakfast, we all went into the lounge and sat down across from each other and started talking about we were going to do tonight, after the sun had gone down, for Claire's and my sake.

"Claire, will you be able to find your way back to the place where they kept you?" I asked, this was one piece of information that was essential for my… our plan to work.

"I… think so, I mean I'll try my hardest, and yeah." Right, well that part was hopefully going to go well, but what needed now was weapons. There were going to be lots and lots of vampires there, and two out of four of us were still human.

"Weapons. Do we have enough of those? And how many are there?" I directed this question to Shane, as he was in charge of making sure we had enough weapons, for our own safety and for attacks.

"We have enough and some spares. But Michael, what exactly is it that we're going to _do_? We can't charge in there." I hadn't yet thought this far. But now that I had to think about it, what were we going to do? I guess it was time to ask them what their thoughts were on this whole situation.

"Well, what would you guys do if it were up to you?" As soon as I had asked the question, they all became still, thinking about it. I wondered what they would think of. What would they come up with? My gaze stayed on Eve and I tried to memorize her, each and every feature, and every detail. I knew this wasn't the time, but I couldn't help it. It was one of those things that was like second nature to you once you'd found someone you would die for (though in my position, it would be quite difficult to kill me).

I was brought back to earth by Shane calling me; "Yo, dude, are you listening or are you gonna keep gawking at Eve like she's the only thing you can see?" I realized I'd been staring at Eve for quite a while and once I'd focused on her, she had the sweetest of smiles. I turned to face Shane.

"First of all, Eve was the only thing that I was seeing and wanted to see, second of all, it's none of your business whether I stare at Eve all day or not. It's Eve's problem."

"Michael, that is sooo sweet!" Eve said. Shane laughed but we all just ignored him which annoyed him, and I smiled back at Eve.

"But, back to the subject, what are we gonna do?" It was a complete surprise to see that Claire had no ideas. She always had, no matter where we were, what the time was, or what it was like outside in the world.

"I think we should get together a kind of 'team' I guess you could call it, and then from there, we can figure out the next steps." This came from Eve, and what she was saying wasn't half bad. The people that would be good to use were vampires and there were enough of those in Morganville.

"I think that would work, and since your kidnappers and… and Sam are vampires, then I think that it would be best to make a 'team'," I looked at Eve, and then continued, "of vamps." I let that go through their heads and I was about to continue, when Claire spoke, cutting me off.

"But the only thing is that we'll have to tell Amelie before we do anything at all. Remember what happened the other time that we did something without Amelie knowing." She looked at all of us in turn, and I think we _all_got the message. We all stayed quiet for a long time and then Shane spoke up, jolting us all back to the present.

"It would be good to do all this ASAP. So tonight, me and Claire will go to Amelie and explain to her what has happened. And then… well then we'll see. What do ya think?" He looked around again and stopped at me. I really didn't think it was a good idea for Shane to go with Claire. After all, Amelie didn't really 'like' Shane. I thought it would be better for Claire and me to go. Amelie liked us best, I guess.

"I'm fine with everything you said, apart from the part where you said that _you_and Claire should go to see Amelie. I think it would be best if Claire and I went. Amelie isn't very happy with you, you know, your… dad." I didn't want to have mentioned his dad, but it just came out of my mouth, and right after, Shane got a very distant look on his face, as if he was thinking about his father, mother, and sister. I regretted saying anything, but then his face cleared and he just nodded. For a few moments, I felt like a total idiot.

"Well, if we've sort of gone through that, can we like, relax." Shane got up and went upstairs, while Claire followed. _Great! You did it this time Michael!_Eve came and sat next to me and leaned in.

"Shane'll be back to normal in a few hours, don't worry, 'kay." She looked up and smiled, and for just a moment, I forgot about everything and just looked at Eve's smile, then looked at every inch of her face.

SPOV:

Locking the door and not letting Claire in was childish. I knew that. But she'd done the same, and still I knew that her excuse was better than mine. Michael knew I still didn't like talking about my family. And I couldn't stand ignoring Claire any longer. So, I got off my bed and went to open the door.

"Sorry," I managed to say. I went and lay back down on the bed. She stepped inside, closed the door and came to lie next to me, just as I had when she had been in her room yesterday. Whenever Claire was near me, she seemed to calm me down, to help me think rationally.

"Shane, are you okay? I mean, you just stormed out of the room. It's not like you." I stayed quiet for a moment and then replied.

"It's nothing. Don't worry. I'll be fine in a few minutes. But do you mind staying with me for a little while? It'll help." I turned to look at her and she nodded, ever so slightly, but it was there. Then, she put her head onto my chest, resting it there and for a couple of hours, all we did was talk about anything in particular and stay in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been about a week and a half for me to post it, but I guess it took a little while to write. Anyway enjoy. And please review. **

**APOV: (Amelie)**

A few minutes ago, Shane and Claire, had left. They had told me about everything that had happened to them in the last couple of days. After they had told me everything and asked me a question, I had understood why. At first I didn't believe that Claire had become a vampire. But as each minute passed, it became easier to accept. But when I had seen Shane's face when I'd asked Claire how she felt about what had happened, it became apparent to me that he hadn't been to understanding about any of it. But if he wanted to get through life alive, he would have to understand that sacrifices had to be made for positive things to occur.

By the end of it there was one thing that I was one hundred percent certain of. There was something that they weren't telling me, and that was the main reason why I didn't let them go through with their 'plan'. But there were other reasons. If I let them go through with it, something might happen to them; I couldn't let something happen to those I care about again. I'd already lost my Sam, and to loose them would mean… would mean that I possibly might leave Morganville. I wouldn't be able to cope with anything anymore, and that would be the only way out. But I hadn't mentioned it to them, because if I had, then that would have shown one of my weaknesses, and if anyone found it out, they could use it against me. No one would want that.

One of the other reasons why I had said not to them, was because, whoever had kidnapped Claire, was psychotic. Everyone knew that Claire was under my protection, so anyone willing to ignore that was past being sane. If they ignored me and went on with their plan, then I would have to punish them, just to make sure they wouldn't try to risk their lives unnecessarily. I would put a few of my vampire guard to locate and kill Claire's kidnappers. Before I would be forced to kill them, I would torture them for days on end and then, after they were begging for their lives to end, I would them out of their misery. Permanently. No one hurt people I took an interest in. I had thought I'd conveyed that fact with my father. But apparently, some people still didn't get the message.

_Knock! Knock__! _I blinked and looked up. The door.

"Come in," I called. I had been too occupied with my thoughts that if they had knocked any louder, it would had caused me to topple off my leather chair. Oliver entered and stood in front of my dark mahogany desk. He looked like he'd just seen a three-legged human running around. For the past few weeks, Oliver and I had become better… acquainted and had been trying to work with each other and trying to sort out problems involving Morganville. I looked back up at Oliver and tilted my head to the side slightly, indicating for him to talk.

"Was that really…? How can it…? What happened?" he asked clearly unable to find a see how such a thing could have happened. I let him wonder for a few moments, and then gave him the reply he most likely thought was unimaginable.

"Claire has become one of us through events that have happened in the past couple of days. You will accept it without any complaining."

"How did it happen?" he sounded genuinely curious and curiosity killed the cat.

"Four days ago, at Michael's performance. Claire went into the toilets and when Shane called Eve to check inside, Claire was no longer there. They checked everywhere in the building but couldn't find her. Two days later, Claire arrived home transformed into a vampire. They came to me to ask whether they could go and find where they kept her, why and who the leader is. I told them they couldn't and that was when they left." I gestured for Oliver to sit down and he did. We both sat there looking at each other, trying to make sense of the whole thing.

"Who was it that turned Claire?" he asked. This was something that neither Claire nor Shane had mentioned.

"They didn't say anything about that; they're keeping something from me. That's one reason why I didn't say yes. Was there anything else you wanted Oliver?" I replied.

"No, I just couldn't seem to believe what I saw, goodbye," Oliver turned and left, leaving me to ponder on what had happened today, again. I'd have to talk to Oliver again and find a way to capture Claire's kidnappers.

**SPOV:**

Michael had allowed me to go with Claire to Amelie. While we were in Amelie's office, I had just about kept myself under control from arguing with her. But I had managed, and I was quite pleased with myself. When we'd left, we'd found Oliver standing outside; with an expression on his face that left both me and Claire laughing, once we got outside of course. I still didn't understand why Amelie wouldn't let us; we'd put ourselves in danger before and gotten out of it, so she should be able to rust that we can keep ourselves alive.

Claire and I decided to walk home instead of call Eve. It had been a long time since I could just walk home with Claire, without having to run from fear of someone taking our lives. I turned my head to look at Claire. She had turned her face away to look at the place where I'd been locked in a cage numerous times. I looked back at Claire and was struck by the way her soft, long hair moved with the help of the wind. When I'd first met Claire, her hair had been quite short and over time it had grown, and now reached her waist. I still had one of my hands in Claire's, but with my free one, I reached out and caressed it. It felt like silk. Not the fake kind, but the kind that made you sigh with joy of experiencing the feel of it against your finger tips.

It was at that moment that Claire turned around and caught me with my fingers in her hair. I pulled my eyes away from her luscious hair and into her warm, soft brown eyes. I brought my hands up to cradle her face and softly kissed her, then went down to kiss the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. After what felt like hours, I pulled away and took her hand in mine and murmured 'I love you' quietly. I knew she heard because she whispered it back. It felt like hell to stop kissing her but it had to be done. We couldn't lose control in the middle of the street with anyone lurking about, ready to jump out at us at the first chance they got.

By the time we got home, it was 9pm and Eve was situated by the window, peering out of it every few seconds. I guess we could have gotten home sooner. Eve spotted us and raced to the door. She opened and started screaming.

"What time do you call this? We've been worried sick!" she glared at both of us in turn. We were both glad when Michael arrived and ushered us both in and closed the door behind him. It made Eve quiet, but it also meant that it was Michael's turn to talk.

"What took you so long?" he asked in a calm manner.

"After we sorted things out with Amelie, which I'll explain later, we walked home," I replied, making sure my voice sounded calm. "I guess it took a long time walking home." I couldn't stop myself from saying that last remark. I caught Claire looking up and cracking a little smile. I smiled back.

"Well, you could have called and told us you were going to be late. You had both Michael and I worried sick. I can't believe how… how irresponsible you both are." Eve gritted her teeth and stalked away. Michael gave us a little smile that told us he wasn't too annoyed with us and went after Eve.

I pulled Claire closer and whispered, "We should do this more often."

"Mm, I agree," she replied, with the same hushed voice.

**CPOV:**

After we'd sorted out dinner (a late dinner), Shane and I told them about what Amelie had said. Michael wasn't too happy and wanted to go back to Amelie and somehow reason with her. But I told him that when Amelie had told us we weren't allowed to go and attack, it _was_ final. We couldn't argue with Amelie, it would be too much of a risk. Shane still insisted that we should attack now, before they start do something worse. I guess he had a point, but as Amelie had told us not to, we'd all convinced Shane that we couldn't after arguing with him for half an hour.

We hadn't told Amelie that it was Sam who changed me. We didn't want her to know, it just seemed too cruel to tell her that, but I know she'll eventually find out. I wonder if she'll do something about it, or if she would just let it be. I guess only time will tell…

**We'll be hearing more of Amelie in the next few chapters, and ****death will occur during the end of the story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**APOV:**

I put the phone back in its place and leaned back in my chair. I was a rare moment that I would allow myself to relax and drift off, letting my thoughts take over my mind. It had been a week since I'd sent Demetrio and Kade to investigate and kill Claire's kidnappers. I'd let my plan to torture them go. I didn't know why I had, they deserved it, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It felt wrong. I had done it many times in the past but… this time, I can't. I'd just gotten off the phone after Kade had told me they'd gotten a lead with Claire's kidnappers. They were on their way to the less known part of Morganville.

Hopefully, this was the place where they were hiding and I could finish worrying about when they were going to get killed. I didn't like being worried like this. I couldn't even explain to my guards why I was so pre-occupied these days. The sooner it was over the better. I got off my chair and went into the small kitchen that was attached to my office.

It took me five minutes to make a cup of coffee. As I entered my office again, the window behind my desk exploded into a million colorful fragments. I froze, unable to move, staring at the millions of colors that shone and the few that embedded themselves into my skin.

"Get down!" shouted one of my bodyguards from behind me. He pulled me with him which pulled me out of my trance. The mug of coffee was all over my suit and on the Persian carpet. Five of my other guards had now arrived and were rushing around trying to work out what had just happened. I could hear others scouting around outside, trying to find the person responsible for this, but by the sounds of it, they were no closer than we were. But I knew they would eventually. They always did.

I looked around the room and found pieces of shattered glass nearly all over the place, coffee marks were also all over the floor and rugs. But there was one thing that caught my attention. In the corner by one of the tables, was a broken wine bottle with rolled parchment next to it. I knew for sure that it had never been there before the incident.

"Excuse me," I said to Phil, my bodyguard who had pulled me down. I got up and walked over. The pieces of glass that had gotten into my skin hurt a little, but weren't that bad. I would fix them later. I could feel Phil behind me, doing his job, protecting me. I picked up the parchment and read it;

_You will never find us for we stay hidden._

_Know you can try, but will never succeed._

_Stop searching for us, as you have done for the last week_

_And we may not threaten your life._

_Yours, faithlessly_

_Hunters._

"Miss Amelie, what is that you have found?" came Phil's voice from behind me.

"It's a threat, from Claire's kidnappers." I paused, thinking of the best way to stop all this before it all got out of hand. I turned towards Phil, "Phil, please let Demetrio and Kade know that it has become even more of an urgency to find Claire's kidnappers. And also put Roman and Connor on the job too. The quicker this ends the better."

"Miss Amelie, may I see the letter?" Phil asked. He had always been a well-mannered boy when he was younger, and now that he was older he would have been any girl's dream man.

"Of course," I passed the letter to him and said, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room while the mess it cleaned up. I turned and walked out of the room, careful not to step onto any glass fragments.

**CPOV:**

Was this ever going to end? Every day that I woke up, I'd reach for my phone on the drawer next to my bed. But in the last week, I hadn't gotten any calls Amelie, which meant that nothing had changed. They were still trying to find the kidnappers and Sam. Amelie still didn't know that Sam was part of the whole commotion. Neither did anyone else apart from the four of us. But eventually, everything was going to come out, and Amelie wasn't going to take it very well, at all.

Tomorrow school was starting, but I couldn't go. The sun would burn me, I missed school _a lot_. I wasn't going to be able to go to school ever again. _What was I going to do with my life?_

Sit around waiting for answers from other people? Yeah right. This wasn't happening anymore, I couldn't wait for Amelie to find the reasons behind my kidnapping. I was going to go out there and do it myself.

I got off my bed and got ready for the day ahead.

I focused on one point in the room and tried to block everything else out, including the countless whippings that I was getting. _Block everything out! Block everything out!_ But I could still feel everything. The sound the whip made as it got ready to be brought down again, and the sound it made when it hit my sensitive back. But the worst thing was that all of my brothers-in-arms were watching, the ones that had joined just last week, to the ones that had been here since two years ago. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to scream or make any noise that would indicate what kind or excruciating pain I was in.

"…and twenty. NOW GET UP!" my boss shouted, pulling me up by my hair. It had grown since I had joined, and I hadn't bothered to cut it since. There were always too many things to do and barely enough time to do it in. Ever since I had let _Claire_ get away, my boss hadn't trusted me to do any other assignments. The only time that he acknowledged me was while he beat me, every afternoon. I knew this was going to carry on, so I was quitting this whole thing, even if it means that I'll be on the 'to kill' list of theirs.

a/n

I'm so sorry it took me long, but I started school again and I kinda got caught up with school. And please try and predict what's going to happen in the next few chapters. I'd really like to see what you all think! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**CPOV:**

Shane was sitting beside me on the couch; the TV was on a movie I think. But neither of us was watching it. But I was too busy feeling Shane's lips; I was revelling in the feel of his lips to notice anything around me but him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. I didn't pull back until I couldn't breath. It had been so long since I'd done something with Shane, something with just the two of us.

"Shane," I stopped, trying to catch my breath, "Do you want to do something, like, together, just the two of us?" I looked up, seeing if I could read his expression. It was first of confusion, and a second later, the two sides of his lips turned up.

"Why not?" he replied, he looked so gorgeous, in a Shane kinda way. I could get used to this, as long as Shane was with me.

**APOV:**

Demetrio and Kade had reported back to me. They'd found a lead. It was in the less known part of town. A warehouse. One that hadn't been used since, well, ever. I'd told them to go investigate, see if there really was someone there. After we'd finished talking, I called Claire, but she wouldn't pick up. And I understood. She thought I'd forgotten about her and left what I had started.

I remember being like her. But my life had never been as dangerous as hers. It had only begun when my father had turned me into what I am now. None of this would have happened if Sebastian hadn't come along. I glanced down at my hand; a little scar that was barely visible told of a story that I hadn't thought about in years. It was in the shape of a crescent moon with three stars evenly spaced around it. But it had been so long ago, thinking back to it would only conjure up bad memories, ones that had no part in the life I lived now.

It would be my five hundredth birthday in a few days. Maybe I would have a celebration, and invite everyone in the town. I hadn't ever done this. But after everything this town had been through, well, it would be a nice thing to look forward to.

**SPOV:**

The thing that Claire and I were meant to do, turned out to be something both of us enjoyed, without getting out of the house.

"Shane, I love you," she whispered in my ear as I pulled her close. We were both lying on my bed, and because it was getting cold, I pulled the covers and we both got under. My cold hand brushed Claire waist, and she let out a squeal.

"Sorry," I said, chuckling.

"You know, I shouldn't let this happen. I should make you work harder for it." She said against my neck, sending shivers through me, and not from the cold. I kissed her on the forehead and we stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of each other. Then, she put her cold feet on my legs.

"Hey!" I said, "Your feet are freezing, what did you do to them?" I said tickling her.

"I... I didn't mean to... I mean... I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" I stopped tickling her and started laughing myself. I got up and opened one of the windows. It was dark, Eve and Michael would be back in about an hour.

"Claire, you wanna go downstairs and get something ready to eat, my special,_ la __spaghetti__ de chilli_? Huh?" I asked making my way towards her and raising my eyebrows up and down, trying to get another laugh out of her. She did manage a little chuckle, and a slight shake of her head, but got up and came to me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly. It only lasted a few moments.

"Come on, let's go down," she unwrapped her slender arms from my neck and exited my room. I went to the window and just gazed at the moon. _Wow! I couldn't believe she was mine! Still couldn't wrap my head around it, and I knew most people would think this, but I really meant it. I'm a totally different person from her, I didn't work hard at school, don't enjoy books (OK, maybe occasionally) and well... anyway, she still chose me, that was the important thing. And I totally love her back, more than... more than I would ever be able to say. _

I walked down the stairs and found Claire already chopping some onions and small chillies.

"Hey, I'll do that, just sit, and I you wouldn't mind, could you make us each come coffee, please?" I asked her, she nodded, went to wash her hands and went to work on making coffee. She had chopped up all the onions and chillies, so all that was left to do was to get to work on the spaghetti.

By the end, the whole kitchen and lounge smelt like chilli and garlic. One of my favourite smells.

"Mmm, what is that wonderful smell?" Eve asked as she came around, into the kitchen with Michael at her side. She came and gave Claire and me a hug each and then started nosing around, going from the fridge to the pot full of spaghetti and back again.

"Eve, food'll be ready in a minute, just go and I dunno, do something." I said with a grin on my face. Michael was smiling and Eve turned towards him and frowned, in a friendly way.

"If I'm that big of a nuisance, then I should go, what do you think Claire?" she turned towards Claire now, and put a hand on her hip.

"Well, I, um, no, no you shouldn't have to leave, I mean, it's Shane that should leave, right!" she replied with a sly grin on her face, she came to me and took my hand.

"Ok, Ok, I'll go, come on Michael," she started pulling Michael out of the kitchen.

**CPOV:**

After we were all eating in the lounge, Michael mentioned his cousins were coming into town for a bit and I was reminded that I hadn't seen my parents in a _long_ time. I guess I needed to go, tomorrow, by myself. I'd also have to tell them that I was a vampire now and that... that they shouldn't worry. But I was going to do it tomorrow, so back to now.

We had all started talking about what had gone on during the day, just casual, when a knock came at the door. We all looked at each other, Michael's cousins weren't due to arrive until the day after tomorrow, and we weren't expecting anyone.

"I'll get-" Michael and I said at the same time.

"Go on," I said to Michael. He got up and went over.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Danvers, how nice to see you," was what came from the door. Michael's voice had gone serious, he'd turned into the responsible adult.

Oh no! My parents were here. What- How-

"Claire, Claire, go and talk to them, before they think something happened to you, go!" came Shane's voice from beside me. I got up to my feet and towards the foyer. It was going to be a _long_ night.

**I am so sorry that I haven't written since, well, forever, but I am hoping that I'll be uploading more regularly now.**

**Enjoy and Review**


End file.
